These Boots Were Made For Walking
These Boots Were Made For Walking es una canción presentada en el episodio Pairability del reality show The Glee Project. Es cantada a dúo por Matheus y Damian. La versión original pertenece a Nancy Sinatra y más actualmente, Jessica Simpson hizo su versión de la canción. Contexto de la Canción Luego de cantar "Lady Is a Tramp" juntos, Matheus y Damian deben cantar otra canción a dúo frente a Ryan Murphy, y esta es la canción que se les asigna. Luego de cantarla, Ryan elogia el enorme progreso de Damian, pero le critica a Matheus nuevamente los mismos errores que tuvo en las semanas pasadas. Finalmente, Damian es salvado y pasa a la siguiente ronda, pero Matheus no solo es nominado, sino que además es el eliminado de la semana. Letra: Are you ready boots? Start walkin Yee har Let´s go You keep saying you got something for me (uh) Well officer i don´t mind to say you do Now your looking right where i thought you´d be looking Legs come here when laws in front of you These boots are made for walkin' And that's just what they´ll do One of theses days these boots are goanna walk all over you You believe you´ve stopped me for a reason (uh) Now i´m pretending my bending just for fun You keep playing where i got you playing (yeah) These double - d´s and this is where to fly These boots are made for walkin And that's just what they´ll do One of theses days these boots are goanna walk all over you I´m the girl with the good boys who don´t mean you no harm This gotten way with pass the county charm The aint no crime in heaven it´ll find Sweat my stride Got my sexy eyes Where my boots at (haha) Strut ya stuff come on Hey ya´ll Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh) Can't touch!, can get a hand clap for the way i work my back? Tick tock all around the clock drop it Push ya tush, like that Can i get a sueee Can i get a yee har You keep thinking what you shouldn´t be thinking Another to far is down till you kissing ground I´m a gonna send you back home till you crying But uncle jessie, he sure is gonna be proud These boots are made for walkin' And that´s just what they´ll do One of theses days these boots are goanna walk all over you These boots are made for walkin' And that?s just what they´ll do One of theses days these boots are goanna walk all over you Come on boots Start walking Come on ladies Hey ya´ll Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh) Can´t touch, can get a hand clap for the way i work my back Tick tock all around the clock drop it Push ya tush, like that Can i get a sueee Can i get a yee har Come on willie (ohh yeah, owww) Yeee har Willie nelson everybody (uh) Let´s go home now Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Matheus Fernandes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Damian McGinty Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Pairability Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones exclusivas de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones